The present invention generally relates to virtual wearable computing devices and, more particularly, to altering the virtual content of a virtual application running on a virtual wearable computing device based on the presence of hazardous physical obstructions.
A virtual wearable computing device (e.g., virtual reality goggles, glasses, or the like) may display virtual content to a user as the virtual wearable computing device is worn by the user. For example, virtual wearable computing devices may be used for gaming, educational applications, virtual touring, or the like. Virtual wearable computing devices may run interactive applications that may respond to user movement (e.g., walking, running, body movements, etc.). For example, as the user physically moves, a virtual reality application may correspondingly move a virtual character, corresponding to the user, through a virtual world. Similarly, a virtual character may perform other actions within the virtual world based on the user's physical movements, gestures, and/or commands from an accessory device such as a gaming controller.